Shapeshifters
by Iamswimminginthestyx
Summary: Percy has a heratige he never new. One day a new camper named Jack steals percy's life away from him. this time it was with  blood. Percy winds up into a prison and a little beetle lead him into a new world.
1. Camp ss ShapeShifters

**Another story. The lost hero did not happen but there is a Roman camp with Jason, Reyna, and the others.**

Percy POV

I was in a dark, dark cell. You see, My life was going pretty well until the start of this summer. My mom and Paul died in a car crash. Also, a new demi-god the same age as me named Jack was found in the UK. Turns out he was also a son of Poseidon. He was given the quest of retrieving the apple of discord, and did it successfully. The camp loved him and forgot me. Even with that, he tried to ruin my life as much as possible.

This CTF game he had gone too far. He tried to kill me. I fought back and got Riptide at his neck. The fates decided that the camp had to look at that moment. They blame me and here now I'm here in this stinking cell.

A beetle scurried into the prison and into my cell.

"Go away, you have nothing to do here." I muttered to the beetle and turned away.

"Actually, I do." Me, scared out of my wits turned around and yelled,

"Holy gods! Who are you?" But it came out as a squeak from weakness.

"I'm going to bring you to where you belong. For now, rest." He touched my forehead and I fell into the blackness of a dreamless sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I woke up in some sort of infirmary. With a girl next to me.

"Good. Your awake. Do you know why you're here?" I shook my head.

"It's because you are a shape shifter your mother is one."

"What about you?"

"I'm a black eagle shape shifter. By the way, my name is Kate. Your mother was a trusted member of this camp. She changed into a bottlenose dolphin."

"Do the gods know about us?"

"Yes, we are even their back up forces. Enough questions. Lets go on a tour. But first, meeting with the director.

The director is a loin male, named Rick and is a pretty nice guy. Apparently we only got time to shake hands and tell each other about ourselves because of something about shaving cream. Time for the tour.

It was almost exactly like camp half-blood except for these weird buildings. I asked,

"What are those buildings for?"

"Once we find out what animal you are, we categorize you into these categories, birds, insects, arachnids, canines, felines, sea animals, amphibians, reptiles, and legendary. A long time ago we had a lot of legendaries but they got hunted down. Our camp is divided you into jobs. Searchers, search for shifters. Strategists plan in battle. Builders design and build large buildings or transportation devises. Forgers make weapons and armor. Foot solders fight on feet on the ground. Navy fight in and on the sea. Air Strike fights in the air. Rangers fight with ranging weapons and Elites fight using otherwise. Last of all, Mystics are the leaders. I'm one. Once you know your job and animal, symbols are tattooed onto your arm.

"How long would it take to know what you are?"

"After the extraction which is after dinner."

"Why are we only backup, if we're this strong?"

"The gods favor their children."

A bell sounded, signaling the time for dinner

"Sit at the feline's table."

After dinner I went over to the extraction point. There were two other shape shifters.

"Here we have three shape shifters. For you three to be in this camp, you must recite the oath of the shape shifters. Repeat after me. (**Just pretend he said it and Percy and the others recited it.)** good. Now Neemias Turner, please step into the extraction tube." He stepped in and a holographic screen popped out and said analyzing.

1...2…3

Shark

The door opened and Neemias fell out, unconscious.

"Please bring Neemias into the infirmary. Richard Numick!"

Same thing happened but this time it said Cobra.

"Wow, this week has some pretty strong shifters. Perseus Jackson!"

I stepped in and soon fell towards unconsciousness.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I awoke once again in the infirmary. The morning birds chirped happily. I muttered to Kate,

"What am I? And how long have I been out?"

"You are the first frost dragon ever which is categorized as a legendary, making you a Mystic. Two days" I mentally paled.

"I hope I don't get hunted down."

"We need to give you tattoos." She pulled me up from the hand into a station there, were the other shifters waiting to be tattooed. When it was my turn, the person took out a metal plate with a symbol cut out in it and a hot, coal colored black. He placed the metal grate on my forearm and said while handing me a plastic rectangle,

"Bite this" I bit it and he pressed the coal onto my arm. It hurt like hell. After it was done I raised my arm to look at it is a circle with a gagged line in it. Legendary. Under it is a five pointed star symbolizing mystic. I looked up at Kate and she motioned me to the forest.

"We have to give you your armor." She explained that every set of armor is different in this camp, and everyone should have one. Turns out that it was in a cave in the forest.

"I never got the chance to find out where we are."

"Pheonix" She replied while looking through the armor racks.

"Oh"

"This one!" It is a forging masterpiece, a set of pure black armor. It had a leather overall under it and the metal on top of it. The helmet covers the entire head with two slits for eyes. I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"The armor will grow with your body, so you won't have to worry about out growing it. Let's go train your powers."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

At the arena, Kate told me that if I want to transform, all I have to do is think about a white dragon. I did it and after two seconds I was a dragon. While in my dragon form, Kate yelled to me,

"Hey there ice head! You can breath frost you know!" I tried and it worked out perfectly. Just then, a forger ran into the clearing. Panting, he yelled

"Kate, Percy, Lord Hermes has a request to make." Me and Kate looked at each other and ran toward the HQ.

Over there, Rick told us that Hermes had already left, but had said that for the war with Gaea to be successful, the Greek and Romans. I wasn't as surprised as I would, after all, surprises come.

"So who should go on this mission?" Asked Zach, the reptile mystic.

"Obviously Percy, as he should have a chance to prove himself and is more powerful than anybody else here." Replied Cassie, the feline mystic.

"Raise your hand if you're in agreement." Reptile, Feline, Me, Kate (Which is bird), Sea animal, and Amphibian all raised their hands. Arachnid, Insect, and Canine did otherwise.

"It's decided. Percy will go. Who will you bring?"

"Kate."

"You will leave the on morning of the day after tomorrow."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"We will supply you transportation." Said Rick and a Black Jeep rolled into view. David of the Insects stepped out and said,

"This is your ride west."

"Thanks man." I said while man hugging him.

"You should be going now if you want to get to Angle Island by nightfall

Surprisingly there wasn't and monsters along the way. Except for one. It was at the ferry dock when we saw the minotaur. I yelled to him,

"Hey ground beef! You want to fight and lose again?" He snorted, which could mean most likely no. I started to transform and I swear on the river Styx he ran faster than a bolt of lightning trying to get away. This is going to be fun I thought.


	2. Reappear In a Week

**AN~ I'm trying to update twice every week. Does anyone ever bother to check up Praetor? Well, I did and it's the commander of an army usually in the field, or the named commander before mustering the army. Hope that helps. Warning! Kissing! Review**

Percy POV

Kate and I stole a speed boat, and I swear on the river Styx that I will not let Kate drive again. A normal ferry ride would take ten minutes but this took only five.

"We're here." Said Kate.

"I think I know that." We had also bought (Note the word 'bought') two AS-R 5 Enduros (Bikes) using cash we got for exchanging drachmas at a town near Death Valley. Soon we were zooming through Perimeter road. Rick had informed us that the camp is actually on another island but to get in you have to go through one of the three entrances on angle island. Rick said to go through the one in the abandoned hospital **(My troop was taking a trip there and one of the members stepped on a nail that went right between his toes lol)** since it was easier to access. Getting there was easy- you just have to ride the bike around the island- but the hard part is getting in. The place is heavily guarded with Roman solders.

"How do you think would we get past them?" I asked. We were already at the hospital watching secretly.

"I don't know. Try shooting a sleeping bolts at one of them but not hitting." You see, I had found a profession in crossbow shooting and is now my secondary weapon.

"Okay, sure." I took it out and shot all five of them in a matter of ten seconds. Goodnight.

"Let's go" She whispered. According to the magical GPS that we brought, there aren't any more guards.

"Were did Rick say to go again?"

"Roof. Ice head."

"Jeez, you don't need to be so touché."

"I'm not being touché just that you forget and cant think of anything!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Argghhh, whatever. Let's just get to the top." We climbed the four stories and got to the top

"Rick said that the entrance is the pipe slide." Kate stated. She was right. In the corner there was a large pipe big enough for a human to fit through. We put on our armor and I said,

"Secret island here we go."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

This 'secret island' was pretty much like a nature paradise. The trees and grass were all green and the flowers were growing. If not were the uniformed human beings doing exercises that would have drowning in your sweat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" We turned around to see a boy probably a year younger than me with blonde hair and electric blue eyes just like Thalia point a gladius at us. A crowd started to attract so I started to take my crossbow Hailstorm out but then Kate put her hand on my shoulder motioning for me to give peace. I shrugged and put it away. Then Kate yelled,

"We come in piece." Mutterings. "We would like to see Lupa." A huge wolf came out of the crowd and publicly mind talked,

_What did you come here for?_

This time I said, "The gods have sent us for uniting the Greek and Roman Camps."

_What are you talking about? There is no 'other camp'._

"The gods have decided that this secret is kept away for too long. It's time you let the campers into the light."

"What is he talking about?"

"There's another camp?"

"Lupa! Is this true?"

_Silence! We will speak of this in the headquarters. Praetors, into the building, now!_

After some discussion, the verdict hat they will send a few to go to the Greeks about peace.

_Campers! The counsel has decided that a quest will be made they will leave in the next three days. This quest is special-without a prophecy._ She turned to us. _You two can sleep in the guest room in the headquarters._

We had to sleep in the same room. It was awkward, but we had grow close over the past week. Two days had already passed and I we were already in bed I was on the couch, since I let Kate have the bed. I closed my eyes into a dreamless sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kate POV

I was already awake, and I went to check out Percy. We had grow exceptionally close and I have developed feelings for him. I kneeled on the floor by the couch watching him sleep. How much I want to kiss him. His eyes shot open. Crap. I started to turn away but he grabbed my hand and pulled himself down onto the floor with me. Then we both smashed our lips together. By the time we were done, we were both panting. I said,

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Me too."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jason (Thalia's brother), his girlfriend Reyna, Bobby, Gwen, Hazel, and Dakota were coming with us. We were going to leave through a Honda van, with Percy driving. We all loaded in with the Romans in the back and me in the passenger seat. After our make-out this morning we had officially become girlfriend and boyfriend. I was so happy even though we only knew each other for a week.

We were driving to the San Francisco Airport. The metal that I have on is leather and stainless steel, and Percy has leather, copper, and thin obsidian. In other words, we are a metal detector magnet even though the mortals can't see it. Good thing the forge workers thought it through and one of the features is blocking all sorts of things that could detect it in a mile radius.

"These are your tickets guys. Hold onto them tight or you won't get a plane ride." I told our little 'group'.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The ride to Camp half-blood was easy. All we had to do is hi-jack a van and we're off! Percy was still the driver and had full armor on and was gripping the steering wheel hard. He told me what happened there and I knew how much he didn't want to go.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Percy POV

Camp half-blood.

"We're here." We loaded out. I hung out in the back of the group with Kate in the front leading. We walked past the barrier and Chiron ran and other demi-gods ran up to us. Two of which are Annabeth and Jack.

"What do you want? If nothing, get out of my camp!" Yelled Jack. I specifically told the Romans and Kate not to mention me and if the subject is brought up then to go with the flow and not let the secret leak.

Jack continued to yell insults until I got fed up. I took out my crossbow and shot a bolt, grazing the skin on his cheek.

"Ahh!" He yelled.

"Jack!" cried Annabeth and started to act so motherly around him like asking if he was ok one too many times. Then, everyone slowly turned around to me where Hailstorm was still pointing the direction.

"Get him!" yelled Annabeth and she jumped at me with her dagger out. I dropped hailstorm and brought out riptide and sparred at her. Eventually I knocked her out and started fighting the others. Dodge, slash, dodge, kick, and the list goes on and on. Arrows and daggers were everywhere until I created a frost wave that knocked them all onto the ground.

"What are you?" Asked Chiron.

"I am a frost dragon shape shifter, part of the mystic counsel, and the last legendary. I am your worst enemy."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After that 'incident' the camp let me in. Everyone except Kate and the Romans avoided me. Thalia got reunited with her brother and vice versa. We already had a few council meetings and the verdict is that the Romans and Greeks will unite with a built teleportation devise between the two camps. Lupa agreed.

Whenever I step outside the temporary tents, I always keep armor on. The campers don't miss me except Thalia and Nico. I asked them both why and they both said I was like a brother for them, and they sorta hate Annabeth for leading the campers into my betrayal.

One day I asked them and Kate to the beach.

"Why did you bring us here Frostdusk (My 'other' name)?" asked Thalia

"I prefer Percy now." I replied and took of my helmet.

"Seaweed brain! Where have you been?"

"Don't tell anyone. Swear on the river Styx."

"We swear. But why?"

"Because I hate them now and they don't care about me."

"Oh"

"There's something I want to show you." I said. Then I started to transform into a dragon.

"Holy Zeus!" Then, in my load, deep dragon voice I roared,

"Climb aboard." With Kate, Nico, and Thalia on me I explained while cruising around long island sound.

"I still think you should tell the campers." Thalia stated.

"Maybe she's right Percy. It's not like you can keep this secret forever." That came from Kate.

"*Sigh* Fine. Let's head back."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Let's say dragons are not welcome here. This kid named Leo started blasting fire at me but I just froze it. Yes, I can freeze fire.

"Thalia, what exactly are you doing on that dragon?"

"Oh, he's not 'dragon' he's Percy."

**DunDunDunDunnnnnn, they know now. Stay tuned and review. Happy face**


	3. Spying, and A Few Other Things

**I try to update ever two days or one day if possible. Pretend the Kanes have defeated Apophis.**

"How is Percy that?" Asked Annabeth. Thalia explained,

"Well, long story short, when you abandoned him in the cell, a shape shifter seeker found him and brought him to the shifter camp. They discovered that he is a dragon shifter and he is a one of a kind. They trained him and is what you see, aka Frostdusk."

At that I transformed back into 'Frostdusk' followed by a few gasps from the campers.

"Where have you been seaweed brain?" asked Annabeth.

"Shut up." I shot back and pointed hailstorm at her.

"Don't hurt her or you have to go through me." That came from Jack as he stepped in front of Annabeth trying to protect her. I laughed,

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't give you a punctured lung." His eyes widened at this. "You're such an idiot and coward. You tried to take away everything from me. But I can create a new life like this one I already have." I got him so angry he charged at me. I hit him with my rifle style stock and did a front-sweep. He fell on the ground hard followed by a boot on his chest and a loaded crossbow in his face. Then I laughed again and said while getting of him,

"I will promise you Greeks the friendship of shape shifters and Romans. I will help you with the Egyptians but if things like this happen too much… I will back down."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The portal is still under construction and the camp is thriving once more. Shifters have come here to help out the three-way portal soon to be four-way if the Egyptians cooperate. Today is the day we get to Brooklyn. The only people that's Thalia, Nico, Kate, and I. Jack says he doesn't want to go on a doomed quest and the camp follows his lead. No one sends us of so we just head into the Prius.

We cranked up the radio and sang along with it. Eventually we reached this huge mansion and rang the doorbell crossbow ready. The door opened and suddenly there was a boomerang pointed at my face. The buff dude said,

"What are you doing here?" I didn't answer but to make sure he wouldn't have the upper hand I raised the crossbow to eye level. I think a trigger is faster than two words.

"We just want an alliance. We mean no harm."

"Come in."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

We had talked into an alliance. They were going to send another four people to camp-half-blood to also help build the portal. The Egyptian gods have been contacted and we are all united. The camps will send out missions in squads of specific objectives. I was scheduled to go on a spying mission tomorrow. Gaea and her army are rumored to attack next week, and I am going to check it out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I waved bye to my friends in the camps while on my motorcycle. The closest Earth army camp is in Mashomack Preserve, and that's where I'm heading. Jack himself is now in Montauk Checking out the sea animals to see if they're on the Earth army's side or our's, accompanied by Annabeth.

The camp is like a maze. I ran through the hallways and turns. Finally I found wanted I wanted to see. The air vents. I unhinged the hatch and crawled in. Listening to the people below me I heard,

"Raksan, so we will have one fourth of the army here and the other in this spot…" I figured this out. They were going to attack with their entire army. I got a Greek fire grenade and chucked it down the air vent and crawled away quickly. Boom! Alarms sounded and I ran back into the hallway. I got surrounded by hellhounds so I transformed into the dragon. After I froze them, they were bashed away by my claws. Ripping a hole in the roof I flew away. Immediately, dragons chased me. A dog-fight of dragons ensued. Suddenly a burst of fire caught my side. I started burning so badly I couldn't high enough. Below me was camp. I suddenly took a pitch-dive straight into the canoe lake.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

You see, there's something about shape shifting. If you are majorly injured you are stuck in that form for some time until you fully heal. I have this problem right now.

I woke up in bunker nine with three Apollo campers bandaging me. They noticed I was awake and told me what happened. Apparently I crashed into the lake nearly creating a tsunami. They teleported me into bunker none and started doing what they were doing.

"All done Frostdusk." Said Will.

"Good" I replied. I shook of some dust and walked out of the bunker. Along the way to the big house, I received some stares. Just then, Jack popped up

"So little dragon got a boo-boo?" He said tying to taunt me. All I did was just roar in his face so loudly he flew back and hit the wall.

"Why you-" Bam! Flying into the wall.

"I put one of my front claws onto him and said,

"You will shut that mouth of yours or I will do it for you." He visibly gulped. I continued to my destination and reached it.

"Chiron!" The Centaur came rushing out.

"I assume you came here for what you discovered."

"Yes"

"Then go on"

"The Earth army most likely is going to attack sooner or later. I might have delayed it a little but it still might go on."

"I will go ready the troops."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Annabeth POV

After Percy found the secret, all the myth came to camp. We had set up all the perimeter defenses. After all these myths came together we created a temporary system. Ground forces, water forces, air forces, strategists, and medics. These are all consisted of the shifters, Egyptians, Greeks, and Romans. I was in the strategists, but sadly, Jack is in the water forces. Percy is now teaching the air forces how to ride dragons, and I myself was planning on escape routes and possible attack routes.

The camp now full of flying animals and sea animals. Even the gods are preparing to fight the titans and primordial gods. Only Aether has allied with us.

The Alarm sounded signaling the Earth army has arrived. This is going to be one hell of a battle.


	4. Sadness of Death

**Sorry for not updating. I feel terrible! Boy Scout Summer camp has kept me busy. I just went to emerald bay, Santa Catalina island, and Royaneh. Hey, maybe one of you are part of my troop! If any of you have been there just give me a shoat- out. Also, note that this will not be the last battle. Merely just a hint of what's to come.**

Annabeth POV

The battlefield was in chaos. We've been fighting for hours now, with no sign of who will win. Whenever you kill a monster another two will appear. Obviously they upgraded. The monsters are harder to kill with newer armor and weapons. Archers were firing shot after shots, the air forces continuing their never ending dogfight and the sea with ships crashing other ships.

I slashed at all the monsters I could, dodging, stabbing, it never ends. All of a sudden we heard a huge roar and all turned to see a huge dragon- Percy- dive into the battle carrying the Kanes on his back.

He was a white dragon with black armor, nearly impenetrable. We resumed fighting to our deaths.

Percy POV

The shape shifters were fighting proudly and grace fully. I was starting to think this would be a easy fight when all of a sudden I saw Kate get hit by arrow. A poisoned arrow she crumpled to the ground. I roared,

"Get her onto my back!" They did what I said and I flew of to the hospital- I mean the camp half-blood hospital.

Time skip.

"Will she survive?"

"I think you should come in." I went in and sat down holding Kate's hand.

"Please don't leave me." I said to her.

"I have to. This is my fate. Get good with Annabeth. Have another girlfriend. Just forget about me." We kissed one last time and she closed her eye lids and faded away. As a shape shifter her body simply disappears into mist. I stood up and felt my body fill with rage. I ran outside and turned. They are going to pay!

No one POV

There was a huge earthquake, then all of a sudden the ocean water started to rise into the air in huge funnels and made shapes. The shapes solidified to form hundreds of dragons, nearly the same as Percy but different colors. The titans all looked in wonder, then it turned into fear. The water dragons rushed at the earth army, exploding into tidal waves that destroyed the monsters on impact. The huge pools of water prevented the monsters from reforming. Then the water would soak away carrying the monster dust with it. Scared as they should be, the surviving earth army fled from the battle scene. The mythical army all turned around and saw a glowing red figure in black armor. It was Percy Jackson, the dragon shape shifter. He then collapsed.

**That was it folks! Naww just kidden.**

Jack POV

It was in the big house packed with all the counselors, mystics, Kanes, and gods. Minus Percy. Rick said,

"What Percy just did was only done by dragons in history. He used his pure matter to create beings of himself and control them. It can only be triggered by strong emotion, as is for other animal abilities too. This is not an easy feat." I replied,

"I bet I could do it if I were a shape shifter." All the people besides the camp counselors yelled,

"Shut up!" Why did they always pick on me! Then Percy walked in.

"What did I miss?"

"We were discussing about what you did."

"So Kate… it wasn't a dream."

"Yes, we're all very sorry about that." I said,

"Humph! That stupid little girl, can't even keep herself alive."

Percy POV

"Humph! That stupid little girl, can't even keep herself alive." Said Jack. I immediately punched him in the gut and did a round house kick on the side of his head. Grabbing my curved knife I pressed it against his throat.

Deciding it wasn't worth it I just walked away into the portal to my room in camp SS. Putting on my armor I walked of to the garage where my Masarati was parked. I left a note that said I was checking on monster activity, but actually I just needed a break.

I drove endlessly until I ended up at the beach. I crashed in for the night at a random hotel, but I think its name is sunrise hotel.

I tried to focus on other things but all I could think about is Kate. I wanted to die right then so that I could join her but I couldn't. She had told my to get another girlfriend but I can't think of anyone.

Sighing I went into a peaceful sleep

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!

I woke up the next day feeling a bit better. Thinking I have nothing better to do I just went back to camp. As soon as Jack saw me, he challenged me to a duel.

Everyone gathered in the arena to see the two sons of Poseidon battle. Jack pulled out his sword and charged.

The fight ended with Jack having broken bones and bruises while Percy barely broke a sweat. He said,

"Pathetic. This camp would do better without you." Annabeth came down and yelled at me about how I hurt Jack too much. Then I yelled back,

"Why would I care! You campers locked me up in a cell. I then help you and this so called hero tries to seduce me! Give me one good reason why I should help you!" Then something clicked. Realization dawned on their faces and then they talked among themselves.

Annabeth looked shocked at what I just said and Jack shakily stood up and yelled to the campers,

"You should listen to me! He tried to kill me and ran away like a coward! Why should you listen to him. Then Rick said,

"Child, do speak lies. I will show you what actually happened." He held up a hologram remote and showed the whole scene. It showed how Jack tried to kill me and how I defended myself.

He stopped it and I said, "You have lost the alliance of the shape shifters."

**Uh oh. I will do better at the updating speed! But in the meantime review. I also might do a favorite review of the chapter now on!**


End file.
